galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 7
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> MARITIME 3rd Planet in the Palorima System, 4412 LY from Earth ________________________________________ Narth was very quiet since he recovered from his drinking binge. We both sat in the Freight bay of a small transport ship on our way to Maritime. De La Cruz was with us but he had left the bay to organize something to eat. Commander Letsgohad organized the trip on this freighter, since we could not use official navy transport resources. "Did I do anything to offend you?" "No Eric. I was just very much occupied relaying my experience to Narth. It was an extreme unpleasant experience and quite fascinating. All of Narth is sharing it now!" "You are telling me that all Narth feel what you felt?" "Indeed I am relaying all my experiences. This is part of my mission if you will. Narth wants to learn more about humans and other civilizations. We found that mere observation is quite inadequate." "I should have warned you about the ill effects of Alcohol. I know it is illegal for telepaths to pry into other minds, but what if I expressly allow you to go as deep in my mind as you need? I a human all my life and maybe through my memories, my experience and emotions it will help you to understand better without putting you so much at risk." Narth looked at me directly and didn't say a word. I couldn't even feel him for a moment. Then he said." You are giving me the greatest gift possible. "To Narth nothing is more sacred than what we call the Inner Shell. It is an area of any thinking beings personality were the most private and most intimate of ones being is located. No Narth ever touched this Inner Shell of any being outside of Narth, are you certain you want this?" "Narth you know the answer." "It has never been done. Therefore I do not know if there are any risks for you." I shrugged." Diving after a Tyranno Fin is risky. Getting out of bed might get you killed. If it helps you I am all for it. Besides what risk could there be. You knowing my deepest secrets? I would tell them to you anyway if you asked." Narth eyes glowed even brighter and suddenly so bright I didn't really see anything. For a brief moment it was as if I was brushed by something immense. It was as if you would float in the ocean in complete darkness and touch a whale just with your fingertips. You would never know how big the thing is but somehow you would know it isn't anything small. Then it was already over I was still sitting on the floor leaning against a Shipping container and Narth floating across me his legs folded underneath his robe, hands on his lap. "That was it?" Narth nodded his head very slowly."It is magnificent! Primitive and incredibly complex at the same time, and I barely touched the surface. Your mind is so completely different from Narth. Chaos and confusion without end and yet there is a clear direction and purpose to it all. I cannot express adequately you how thankful Narth is." "No need. At least now I know how I look from the inside. The Chaos and confusion part needs a little work I guess. I didn't expect visitors and forgot to tidy the place a little!" "I believe you will in time do just that." He handed me a piece of dark red cloth. "What is this?" "A hood like mine, your eyes and face radiate Narth. It is only for a little while of course." "Are you saying my eyes glow like yours?" "Not just your eyes, Eric." "Cool! Now we can both do the spooky thing and freak out Galmy and Olia!" "I doubt the glow will last very long." I pulled the cool fabric over my face and head and it was quite comfortable." How do I look?" "Like a Neo Viking wearing a Narth Hood!" ---""--- We reached Maritime. A Vacation colony with beautiful beaches and azure blue oceans, according to de la Cruz about 12 Light years from Camp Idyllic. The freighter landed and we debarked. Two suns in a cloudless blue sky, there was a mild breeze of warm air and I could instantly smell the nearby ocean. White birds croaked in the distance and the gray bulky freighter we came with shared the landing field with a beautiful white Cruise Ship, elegantly shaped with lots of large viewports. A slide belt carried us towards the Spaceport buildings, a collection of flimsy and fragile looking glass and steel towers. There where robots and crowds of beings in colorful clothing moving back and forth from the Cruise ship and I could almost feel their carefree vacation mood. At the Customs point where two humanoid but not human beings checked the CITI implants of the arriving tourists our arrival causes some stir. I was not able to determine what exactly caused the commotion but the crowds parted and let us approach the Control point ahead of them. The Officers checked De La Cruz but not us and simply waved us through. "What was that all about?" I wondered aloud and De la Cruz said. "They thought you both are Narth and since your eyes glow as much as Narth's since this morning I am almost convinced as well." "We conducted a Narth ritual and Eric's eyes will return to human standard in a short while." Narth explained. As we walked past huge mirrored window panels I checked myself and while I did look quite uncanny I was a little disappointed that I did not see them glow. Narth whispered with an amused tone in his voice." You can't see your own psi shine and in time you will cease to see mine as well." The Lieutenant knew obviously where we had to go. We crossed the Space port lobby and found a Taxi floater stand. Moments later we flew in an open floater across the sparkling surface of a deep blue ocean and I had to restrain myself from not simply jumping over the side and plunge deep into the water, just to dive and swim once more. Narth leaned closer." I know understand your desire to dive and swim. Your emotions make sense! To see the world through the eyes of a human is more fascinating than expected." "Whenever I dive and I am under water I feel like I belong there." "I do understand!" "Do you have oceans on Narth?" "There is a body of liquid indeed and it is as vast as an ocean but it is not water. It is an essence." "Narth sounds like a very unusual place." "There is no similar place in the entire Universe." "And I am really allowed to see it?" "Narth will be your home, if you have no home Eric. All Narth welcomes you." "I might even fit right in. Hooded robe, mask and glowing eyes!" "We do not wear these robes on Narth. There is no need for them. Besides you are not radiating anymore." "I was so looking forward to freak out Galmy, Wintsun and the others!" "I am sure we can find a way to make them glow again!" "So you are all floating around in your birthday suit back on Narth?" "Birthday suit..." He paused."Oh a way to describe nakedness. Yes in a way Narth are naked when not with other beings. I also realize how much you need to learn about Narth before you understand what Narth is, but it will be a pleasant task to educate my friend about Narth." I pulled of the hood." I will do my best to understand." I handed him the hood." It is odd how fast I got used to it. It makes me feel somehow exposed suddenly." "The process of touching the inner shell is not a one way affair. The more you open to us the more you share my Inner Cell as well. This feeling is of such nature." Cruz turned to us."Ah you are human again, Eric. Why are you both so quiet. You didn't say a single word since we left the Space port!" "We did talk Sir, just quietly I guess." "Oh okay I thought you have second thoughts about the duel." "No not at all." Cruz had to talk to the human pilot and returned to his forward position. The taxi carried is towards a green island with white beaches and between the foliage where buildings, designed in an ingenious way to blend in the surroundings without being camouflaged. They simply looked as if they belonged there. The Taxi dropped us off on a sandy beach. It was about 100 meters wide of powder fine almost white sand. About fifty beings awaited us next to a smooth area marked with rocks and torches. De la Cruz turned to us before we got out the taxi. "Remember to let me do most of the talking. You are welcome to answer questions but you do not have to reveal anything you so not want. This is a private affair and the ranks of any present Navy member mean nothing to this duel. Most of them are here to observe the bout and to witness it. There is a team for Squadron News and Admiral Webb of Arsenal Academy is here, but as private person. He was accepted by both sides as the Impartial." He shook both of our hands." Thank you for coming with me and good luck to both of you." We followed Cruz through the fine sand and approached a group of four beings, standing separated from the rest. One of the beings was an Ult and I suspected him to be Webb. He did wear a colorful shirt like the tourist we saw at the space port and nothing else. His scaled skin and huge hind legs exposed. Next to the Ult stood a tall sandy haired man with a three point beard wearing a dark gray Flex armor suit, he was flanked by a four legged being of at least two meters to one side and a Spindlar to the other. Spindlar where somewhat humanoid but had very long arms and thin legs they could extend in a telescopic fashion. I had seen Docus of them and the amazing races they performed each year on their home planet. It could tell Cruz was very concerned as he saw our opponents. "A Spindlar and a Quadiped, I should have known he could not play fair." The man in the armor suit I was certain was Milieu and he sneered." You are piling insult upon insult. I might not be satisfied with first blood if you insist on questioning my honor!" "You are going to fight in that armor suit?" "Of course, no stipulations have been made regarding armor or dress. I fully expected you to show up in a Quasimodo!" "The Spindlar and the Quadiped are your best students?" "What better swordfighters can you think of? Quadipeds train the art of edge weapon fight from the moment they can walk, and four legged they can walk very early on. They are strong and can lift swords of tremendous weight. Spindlars are the fastest beings alive with a reach both of us can only dream of! Yes they are my best fighters. I wager they might the best bravado fighters in the galaxy already. This is in no small part due to my instructions. That they will use their naturally given abilities in the coming Duel is something you can hardly hold against them." It was Webb who spoke." I recorded your conditions. The natural abilities of the combatants are allowed in the duel." "Yes, yes. Now introduce us to your hooded men you brought along. A nice show effect I must say." Cruz smiled."You heard the opponent, Narth you are welcome to use your abilities." Milieu lost his smile and gasped." Real Narth?" A Saresii bystander bowed deeply." Yes I can sense a vast Psionic presence, Narth without a doubt." "Psionics are not allowed!" Narth spoke with his deepest voice." Thou hast declared that natural abilities are permitted. Do you say my abilities are not equally natural as those of your contestants? Shall I demonstrate to you the full extent of my natural abilities right now? Do you wish to examine a star from the inside? I cannot guarantee how long you will last, but you might appreciate the natural abilities of a Narth." Milieu looked suddenly very frightened and tried to back up. Webb agreed." You did question the Narths abilities. So it would only be fair if he did demonstrate them to you! You did question his honor and heritage." Narth stepped forward and Milieu and both of his students where pushed by an invisible force. Then Narth put his hand on Cruz shoulder." To show you how well our Master trained us. I shall refrain from using my natural abilities and fight your student with the skill of my arm only." "I am not Narth. I am just dressed that way, no Psionics whatsoever. I am just a Neo Viking from Nilfleheim. Let's get this thing over with." Webb recognized me." I must say I am not surprised to see you here. Mr. Olafson." The Ult then said even louder. "I agree with you, let's get started." He held up an E Board and read aloud the article, Cruz response and then he also read the cartel and introduced each of us. By drawing lots it was decided that I had to go against the Quadiped and Narth would have to face the Spindlar. My mind suddenly filled with detailed information about the Quadiped. I knew it was Narth feeding me that information and I was glad he did. The monstrous alien Cadet stalked towards me and said." You are but a weak human, so I will make it quick. Now choose your weapon" "I can choose any weapon?" "Yes Humans!" "I see Boarding Axes over there on the Weapon rack. So Axes I choose." "Do not blame me if first blood means I kill you. I am simply strong!" Cruz held up his hand in protest and said to Webb." First blood was agreed upon. Why is that Quadiped talking about killing?" The Ult's face was unreadable as re responded." Cadet Amboo-du are you intended on killing?" "It is hard for me to control and measure my great power and a little tab of mine kills those weak and fragile humans like Tilsis. Besides it does not say how much first blood is to be spilled. I just spill all of that weakling's blood and if he dies it's his fault. That human should simply give up and I will accept this as satisfaction." I jumped into the fight ring." Just quit talking and get it started. I never give up without trying my best, so bring it on Four legs!" Webb made a sound that sounded very much like a human sigh and he said."Let the first duel begin. The Contestants have accepted the conditions. You must cease all fight activity if I call to do so or after the first blood is drawn from either opponent." The Quadiped stepped into the other side of the fight ring. Webb dropped his arm. Let the fight begin!" I yelled."Hey Ambo-Du is that Quadithaal behind you?" The giant turned and I threw my ax as hard and as fast as I could. The Blade hissed true and sliced a nice chunk of flesh out of his upper left leg, blood sprayed. From Narth I had learned that a Quadithaal was a sexual aroused female Quadiped on a rampage, I was certain he would turn! Webb yelled."Cease all fighting. First blood has been drawn. Duel was decided for Olafson." The Quadiped yelled in pain and roared."I am going to kill you, Human! You tricked me!" He was about to stomp forward but a bolt of plasma peppered the sand before him. It was Webb holding the blaster." The Duel is over. Continue and you are in violation of the Duel condition." "I don't care about Duel conditions! I will kill this human. Interfere again and I kill you to, Ult!" Milieu yelled too."Get back, here at once you dumb brute. If you attack now you hand them the Victory!" Only now the Quadiped stepped back and towards his master. " Cruz padded my shoulder."Quick thinking there, Eric!" Narth was next and he choose Saber." This time no words were exchanged between the combatants. Webb dropped his arm and the Spindlar extended his legs and arms rose to almost 3 meters and approached Narth with great speed. The Spindlar attack was lightning fast, the saber made a hissing sound as it whisked through the air, aimed at Narths neck. Narth bend backwards equally fast and only so much as to avoid the blade by the fraction of a centimeter, as soon as the blade passed him he stepped forward took the wrist of the Spindlar and added his own weight to the tall aliens move. The Alien could not fight the momentum and was sent flying. Narth didn't let go of the wrist and leaned back. The Spindlar screamed in pain and his saber fell into the sand. Narth stepped slashes his own saber across the arm of the alien and cut it right behind the alien's glove. Dark blue was the blood of this alien and this contest ended just as fast as mine had the entire attack and Narths incredible fast counter lasted no more than maybe half a minute. The only sound was the churning of the waves. Webb dropped his arm again and announced Narth the winner." Now Milieu and Cruz stepped into the ring, both with rapiers and it soon became apparent both men where supreme experts in that style of fighting. Cruz was better and he had slashed the other man several times but always hitting the armor and no blood was drawn. The clanging and screeching of steel filled the air of the now darkening beach. The torches light cast long shadows of the fighters as they danced feigned and attacked, parried and counterattacked. The fight must have been on for almost 30 minutes now. Both fighters sweating and starting to slow down. Cruz however seemed to enjoy the entire thing. A collective scream of disappointment and anger went through the watching crowd as Milieu kicked sand in Cruzes face and used the distraction to cut Cruz! The sharp blade sliced through the shirt Cruz wore. And Milieu stepped back, bowed and said."First blood!" Cruz ripped the shirt off to show his body." You didn't even scratch me, only sliced the shirt!" With these words he stepped forward and with a flick of his wrist cut a C shaped wound into Cruz's cheek, this time there was blood!" Cruz stepped back and curtsied to the on lookers. Webb declared Cruz the winner. Milieu howled with rage and was no gentleman at all. "You cretin and your abominable escort only won through cheating!" I truly had enough of that guy and my temper got a hold of me." You betted quit calling me or my friend's names! You're the one cheating from the start. Simply go away!" "You whelp dare to insult me?" He raised his sword and pointed it at me!" I should skew you like a rotten fruit!" I grabbed a rapier from the table and stepped into the ring."Bring it on Loudmouth! You and me right here!" I wasn't certain I did the smartest thing, he was an expert with that blade and while I considered myself a decent fencer I certainly wasn't in his league, but I couldn't help it as much as I tried to deny my heritage, deep down I was a true child of my planet and a hotheaded Neo Viking just like all the others. I was surprised at myself how good I fought. My wrist and legs did things before I really knew I was doing them. Cruz at first trying to prevent me from fighting became as quiet as the others. With a precise flick of my wrist and a lightning fast attack I sliced through the fastening control of the flex armor and the whole thing reverted to liquid metal and almost like quicksilver fell of Milieu into a metallic puddle to his feet. He was so shocked of his sudden loss of the armor and his complete exposure to the night wind that he forgot to fight. I poked the blade of my rapier under his chin."You will now loud and clearly apologize to Mr. Cruz and Narth for your insults or I start cutting and poking." He gasped and gawked, his rapier dell out of his hand. I heard Narth say." Quadiped if you make one more step I will consider this an attack on my friend." "You can't stop me. Narth are not as strong as we are!" The Quadiped attacked or wanted to attack and flew in a wide arch over our heads. I could hear him splash into the ocean behind me and put a little more pressure on the rapier."I can't hear you!" "I, I apologize. I recognize Mr. De La Cruz as the better fighter and accept his critique in the Magazine to be justified and correct. I apologize for insulting you and the Narth." He swallowed hard and then with a begging and miserable face he said."May I please get out of the light and put pants on?" I stepped back curtsied to him. "Apology accepted. I suggest any bystanders turn now and let him regain his dignity. I will challenge anyone laughing at his predicament and consider it a personal offense." Webb was the first to turn and he started clapping. Milieu actually returned the curtsey and Cruz stepped into the light offering Milieu a pair of pants and then turned around. I did so too and went to Narth. I whispered." You guided me, I felt like a puppet on stings almost. I never fight that good!" "I had to do something after you challenged him with the Rapier of all things." "True enough. I must work on controlling my temper and pride a little better." "That is a worthy goal my friend!" Cruz and Webb came over to us. Webb shook my hand."Fine display of fencing skills and chivalry, Mr. Olafson." Then he complimented Narth and said." When we meet the next time Cadets, I will be Admiral Webb again. This was a private affair and has never happened officially." "Yes Sir." "Well before that happens. I got a ship waiting and I think there will be a layover at Camp Idyllic. I suggest you be on board." "Aye Sir! Cruz answered for us." He simply motioned us to follow the Ult and while we did he said." You are a true Master fighter, Olafson. You don't need any more training, at least not from me!" "Oh yes I do, Sir. I had spiritual help from a certain person downloading Fencing moves from GalNet and transmitting them to me." Cruz eyes went wide. "He can do that?" "It's our little trade secret so to speak, Sir." "I owe you more than I can ever repay. I won't ever mention this anywhere to anyone. Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006